This invention relates generally to liquid level measuring devices and more specifically to liquid level indicating devices for use in oil, gas and water wells.
Present methods of electronic liquid level detection in a well employ a liquid sensor that is line connected electrically to an indicator at the surface of the wall. There are disadvantages in this type of level measuring equipment which include the requirement for special well head pressure control equipment because of the stranded single conductor cable, larger and more sophisticated reeling equipment due to the larger cable size and provision necessary for the conductor wire, and the added risk of an electrical short due to a line leak. Thus, there is a need for a simpler means for measuring the liquid level in a well that does not require an electrical link to the surface and that will operated in a pressurized well.